A Reason To Learn
by Funky Funky Usopp
Summary: Sequal to 'Learn To Reason' another funny fluffy Joey X Ryou fic by me lol plz RnR


A Reason To Learn  
  
AN: A sequel to my other fic so I'd read that if you wanna understand this one a tad better lol. As every one knows I'm a moron with purple bangs who owns nothing not even her own tiny shard of sanity lol well hope you all like this ^_^  
  
WHY ain't I been doing fics? Well FF.net had placed a ban on me one that has now been lifted woo!  
  
A Reason To Learn  
  
Ryou was outside enjoying the bright and warm sunlight that had cast down on him through the gaps in the tree branches. He swung lightly back and forth on the small swing that his father had made ages ago using the tree and some rope. He hummed to himself happily and peacefully nothing could brake this calm time..  
  
"BOO!"  
  
"Whaaaaaa!" Ryou screamed and fell backwards off the swing and landed in a patch of flowers.  
  
Deep chuckling could be heard as Ryou looked up at the offender. The first thing that met his gaze was a mass of messy and spiky white hair. Ryou looked up and saw Bakura grinning down at him. Bakura crossed his arms over his chest from where he hung upside down in the tree.  
  
"I came to tell you I saw lover boy walking down the street, I guess he's on his way here" the yami nodded.  
  
"Well did you have to.. um..SCARE THE LIVING HELL OUT ME OF??" Ryou yelled as Bakura shrugged.  
  
Both heard the back door go and Joey poked his head out from behind the door with a confused look. Bakura manoeuvred himself to he was facing the blond mortal as Ryou signalled him over. Ryou blushed at the way he had been sitting on the grass with his legs wide open.  
  
"Hi Joey" Ryou stood up and brushed the flower petals and mud off of himself and hugged Joey.  
  
"Hay angel" Joey hugged back and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"Oh hi mortal" Bakura said dryly.  
  
Joey had learned that no matter how long he and Ryou would date Bakura would never warm up to any one other then his Hikari. Bakura never stayed around very long when Ryou and Joey got all 'lovely and crap' as Bakura called it. The demon swung back and forth from his tree branch and listened to Ryou talk with Joey.  
  
"Bakura you look like a cockroach with your 'devil horns'" Ryou said innocently.  
  
"Well at least I ain't dating one" Bakura smirked at the look on Joey's face.  
  
"Hay man why not be a good bat out of hell and leave?" Joey asked as polite as he could muster with the demon.  
  
Bakura snorted and went back into the tree. Ryou gave Joey his 'For shame on you' glance before the two walked towards the bench. Joey yelped as he felt an apple hit the back of his head and heard an evil laugh. He turned and saw a few leafs dropping from the apple tree.  
  
"So any plans for today?" Ryou asked as he snuggled up to the blond.  
  
"Not really.." Joey trailed off and started to nibble Ryou's neck gently.  
  
"Good because we need to study for Mondays test" Ryou grinned, as Joey looked at him with a look that just screamed 'you kicked my puppy you beast!'  
  
"B..B..But!" Joey protested.  
  
"It's SO boring" He sniffled.  
  
"I know but maybe we can make it fun?" Ryou blushed when he realised what he had said sounded a bit on the dirty side.  
  
"Oh really?" Joey waggled his eyebrows.  
  
"Well if we study for an hour then we can have the rest of the day to have fun" Ryou felt more blush make it's way to his cheeks.  
  
Ryou pulled Joey up by his hand and led him to his room. Joey always marvelled at his angels room It was always so clean and tidy and always had such a welcoming and comfy atmosphere about it. He had been told ages ago that Bakura had his own room and no one was allowed in it.  
  
Ryou pulled out two notebooks from his desk and two pens giving a set to Joey. Ryou and Joey sat down on the small bed and started to study but it wasn't long till Joey's gaze was away from his notes and roaming over Ryou. His gaze started at his hair Joey loved his hair it was so long yet so neat and had a silky feeling he always loved to run his hands throw it. He paused and thought about Bakura's he wondered if half the reason he had so many spikes was he never got out all the tangles?  
  
His mind returned to Ryou as he looked at his face. Joey loved his eyes they seemed a lot that the sprits of the Millennium items with the black lines. Only his were wide and innocent and full of faith and hope. 'A lot like Yugi's I guess' he thought.  
  
Those very eyes he had found himself lost in now narrowed and looked into his own. Ryou frowned a little as he saw Joey's black expression as he stared at him.  
  
"Joey come on work" Ryou sighed.  
  
"I need some.. Motivation" Joey teased and kissed Ryou on the cheek.  
  
"Motivation.." Ryou smiled and put his own notes down before leaning over to Joey and kissing him passionately.  
  
Joey liked the way Ryou kissed it was gentle yet demanding, needing yet sweet. Joey was about to return the kiss when Ryou pulled back and waved a finger at him with a very Bakura-ish grin.  
  
"Nu uh! No more till you've done some work"  
  
Joey could have sworn Ryou's hair had spiked up into two little horns like Bakura's. Maybe this was Bakura? He blinked as he heard a soft giggle. 'Hay since when did Bakura giggle?'. It seemed as if Ryou read his mind.  
  
"Being around Bakura so long I can't help get some things from him"  
  
"The angel has two sides eh?"  
  
An hour later they had finished the dreaded study and found themselves back outside and sat on the bench once again. Ryou smiled as Joey wrapped an arm around him and brought the two closer. The pale teen rested his head on Joey's chest and watched as the sun began to sink beyond the buildings. Joey idly played with a few strands of Ryou's silky hair and had some how managed to braid them.  
  
The sunset made Ryou's hair take on a golden orange glow along with the rest of his features. Joey's hair seemed brighter too. The two sat up and gazed into each others eyes as if this would help them gaze into the future or find out why Bakura was tip toeing towards them with a hoes pipe.  
  
Suddenly cold water beat down on the two and they both leapt up from the sudden shock of the cold. Ryou's hair hung limply to his back while Joey's bangs covered his eyes until he had the common sense to move them. Bakura smirked and swung the hoes pipe around.  
  
"What did I tell you about that lovely crap?" Bakura raised an eyebrow.  
  
Joey and Ryou looked at each other before they both wrapped their arms around the demons waist. Bakura blinked in surprise and looked down to see two mortals attached to his waist. He pouted as they smiled up at him with looks that just begged for a poke in the eye and who was Bakura not to answer this unspoken call?  
  
"OW!" Ryou and Joey backed away and held a hand over their right eyes.  
  
"Love hurts kids. ok that's my lesson today.. Did you learn the lesson? The moral to the story is NEVER GROPE ME" He sighed and watched the two whimper.  
  
"Leave. Me. Alone" He tried again.  
  
Still nothing..  
  
"How would you two feel about being turned into cards again?" Bakura smirked as his Hikari and the blond's eyes widened with fear.  
  
"Good boys" He patted them before leaving.  
  
'At least they can't have kids. gah. it's bad enough baby sitting them' Bakura ranted in his mind.  
  
Joey and Ryou laughed before they hugged neither caring if they were soaking wet and it was chilly. Nothing mattered when they were in each others arms.  
  
~ END ~ 


End file.
